


Te same dni, te same sny

by Raspberry_Glass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pairing niespodzianka, Zdrada
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/pseuds/Raspberry_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wycierając ręcznikiem mokre włosy, dociera do niego dźwięk przychodzącego sms’a, więc przewiesza materiał przez ramię i sięga po komórkę. Odczytując wiadomość, jego usta rozciągają się w pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechu, a przez ciało przechodzi dreszcz podniecenia. Szybko kasuje sms’a i odstawia aparat na umywalkę.</p>
<p>Scott nie musi o tym wiedzieć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane z okazji LWM na Gospodzie. Nie było bety, więc bez krzyku mi tu.

**Poranki**

  
  
Pierwszym co widzi po przebudzeniu, są wpatrzone w niego ciepłe, czekoladowe oczy, jeszcze nieco zamglone od snu. Dłoń sunąca leniwie po jego biodrze sprawia, że wtula twarz w poduszkę i mruczy cicho z zadowoleniem. Stara się odpłynąć, choćby na jeszcze jedną chwilę, jednak czuje, że to niemożliwe.   
  
Schodzi na dół do kuchni i zabiera się za zrobienie kawy; jednej mocnej, czarnej bez cukru dla ojca i jednej rozpuszczalnej z mlekiem i taką ilością cukru, która prawdopodobnie doprowadziłaby zwykłego człowieka do cukrzycy, dla Scotta.   
  
Obrzuca krytycznym spojrzeniem akta z posterunku znajdujące się na stole, bo wprost nie cierpi nawyku znoszenia pracy do domu, i zaczyna przygotowywać śniadanie.   
  
Gdy trzy porcje bekonu z jajkami leżą już na talerzach, a dwa pudełka z lunchem są gotowe na blacie przy mikrofali, wraca na górę z zamiarem wzięcia prysznica. Na piętrze mija się ze Scott’em, który poprawiając kaburę z pistoletem uśmiecha się do niego i całuje przelotnie, po czym zbiega schodami na parter. Przechodzi pod drzwiami do pokoju ojca i uderza w nie mocno, aby go obudzić. Prycha, gdy słyszy ciche przekleństwa po drugiej stronie i w końcu kieruje się do łazienki.   
  


o~o~o

  
  
Wycierając ręcznikiem mokre włosy, dociera do niego dźwięk przychodzącego sms’a, więc przewiesza materiał przez ramię i sięga po komórkę. Odczytując wiadomość, jego usta rozciągają się w pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechu, a przez ciało przechodzi dreszcz podniecenia. Szybko kasuje sms’a i odstawia aparat na umywalkę.   
  
_Scott nie musi o tym wiedzieć._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tej części akcja też idzie wolno, baaardzo wolno, ale właśnie o to mi chodziło.  
> Zamiast jednej odpowiedzi, w waszej głowie pojawi się prawdopodobnie kilka kolejnych pytań. ;)

**Popołudnia**

Upada na ziemię, oddychając urywanie. Ostatkiem sił przekręca się na plecy i przysłania ramieniem oczy; wzdycha z ulgą, czując pod nagą, spoconą skorą miękką trawę, a jego tętno wyrównuje się.

— Dość na dziś?

Stiles ma akurat tyle siły, aby odsłonić jedno oko i posłać mężczyźnie spojrzenie. Ten śmieje się lekko, bo _"A jak, kurwa, myślisz?"_ jest aż nazbyt czytelne. Po dłuższej chwili zaczyna się podnosić, patrząc z niechętnym podziwem na Chrisa, ponieważ jedyne co świadczy o jego zmęczeniu to przyspieszony oddech i pierwsze krople potu, spływające wolno po karku. Przyglądając się swoim poharatanym dłoniom, potłuczonym kolanom i czując ponaciągane mięśnie, stwierdza, że to cholernie niesprawiedliwe. Trening z Argentem to prawdziwe piekło, jednak Stiles jeszcze nie jest zdecydowany, który krąg dziś zaliczyli.

o~o~o

Obiad spożywają w ciszy, wśród ksiąg i notatek porozrzucanych po całym salonie. Zostali sami, ponieważ Chris został wezwany przez Szeryfa, jednak zapewnił ich, że to nic z "ich zakresu". Allison siedzi w fotelu naprzeciwko niego z laptopem na kolanach, rzucając mu niepewne spojrzenia. Ignoruje ją, pozornie skupiony na tekście o nagach i dłubaniu w lasagne, a tak naprawdę zastanawia się, jak długo to jeszcze potrwa? Kiedy w końcu zaczną normalnie rozmawiać? Żal, który kobieta miała do niego za rozbicie jej związku już dawno minął. Teraz jest motywowany czym innym. Gdy jego komórka wibruje na stole, spogląda na Allison i dostrzega jej pełen rozczarowania wzrok, którym już nie potrafi się przejąć - za dużo razy miał okazję go widzieć. Odwdzięcza się pełnym chłodu spojrzeniem i kręci przecząco głową.

_Scott nie może się o tym dowiedzieć._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostatni rozdział, w którym wszystko sie wyjaśnia. A przynajmniej większość ;) Może kiedyś pojawi się łatka... a najlepiej kilka.

**Wieczory**

Jedzie samochodem, stukając palcami o kierownicę. Mruży oczy patrząc na zachodzące słońce i zastanawia się, ile dziś będą mieli czasu. Przyspiesza i włącza radio; parska z rozbawieniem, słysząc kawałek AC/DC, ale wtóruje im w refrenie, krzycząc _‘All night long!’_.

o~o~o

Dłonie zaciskają się na jego biodrach z taką siłą, że oczywistością jest późniejsze pojawienie się siniaków. Pochyla się nieco i podgryza ostrzegawczo szyję drugiego mężczyzny - przecież mówił mu wcześniej, że nie chce żadnych śladów. W zamian słyszy zadowolony warkot i może nie chodziło mu o uzyskanie takiej reakcji, ale tak też jest dobrze. Po chwili zostaje pchnięty na łóżko i w następne kilkanaście minut zostaje zredukowany do drżącej z przyjemności, błagającej o więcej galaretki. Nie jest już w stanie przejmować się jakimikolwiek śladami.

o~o~o

Otwiera oczy i nie może uwierzyć, że stracił przytomność, jednak pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech skierowany w jego stronę rozwiewa wszystkie wątpliwości. Prycha i szarpie za ciemne włosy, których właściciel przygniata go swoim ciałem do materaca.

— Kochasz to — stwierdza wilkołak, trącając nosem jego szyję. Stiles nawet nie ma powodu by zaprzeczyć, dlatego jedynie całuje go z myślą, że przed nimi jeszcze kilka wspólnych godzin.

o~o~o

Wstaje z łóżka przed świtem i idzie pod prysznic uważając, aby nie wdepnąć w ich wczorajszą, nietkniętą kolację. Ojcu pewnie byłoby szkoda tych dwóch pudełek pizzy. Używa żelu, który jest tak silny, że maskuje wszystkie inne zapachy. Później smaruje specjalną maścią miejsca na ciele, gdzie już pojawiły się pierwsze zaczerwienienia, a także te, gdzie czuje możliwość ich wystąpienia. Dzięki temu za jakieś pół godziny znikną wszystkie widoczne już ślady, a prawdopodobne siniaki w ogóle się nie pojawią. Przeciera dłonią zaparowaną taflę lustra, w którym odbija się kawałek pokoju i drzemiący na łóżku mężczyzna. Podziwia szerokie, umięśnione plecy, na których widoczne są czerwone, zaczynające powoli blednąć pręgi. Tuż nad nimi odznacza się wytatuowany Triskelion.

_Scott nigdy się o tym nie dowie._


End file.
